Want To be Loved
by rmn21
Summary: Seonho itu suka Guanlin. Maka dari itu dia menuruti kedua sahabatnya demi mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Lai Guanlin. BoyxBoy! Guanlin x Seonho!
1. chapter 1

**_Want To be Loved_**

 ** _Semua tokoh hanya milik Tuhan dan Orang Tuanya._**

 ** _Happy Reading~!_**

Kata Yongguk, Seonho itu terlalu hiperaktif dan banyak omong. Kata Justin, Seonho itu tak pernah bisa diajak serius. Kalau kata Samuel, Seonho itu terlalu banyak berkhayal. Ia sadar jika yang dikatakan oleh kakak dan kedua sahabatnya itu benar. Tapi Seonho seperti ini karena ia ingin diperhatikan. Bukan, dia tak ingin mencari muka dihadapan orang banyak. Ia hanya ingin sekali saja dilihat dan dianggap ada oleh seseorang tempat hatinya berlabuh. Orang itu adalah Lai Guanlin. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi semampai-meski nyatanya hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter dengan Seonho- dan wajah rupawan yang bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata. Tidak, ia tidak menyukai Guanlin hanya karena tampangnya saja. Ia menyukai Guanlin karena apa yang telah pemuda itu lakukan padanya. Bukan hal special memang, tapi bagi Seonho itu telah merubah hidupnya.

"Hoi jangan bengong di tengah jalan!"

Seonho tersentak kaget dari lamunannya kala seseorang dengan keras menepuk pundaknya. Ia bisa melihat Samuel yang tengah memasang cengiran tanpa dosa di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang bengong di tengah jalan? Sekarang kan aku sedang duduk di bangku ku sendiri."

Seonho menatap jengkel pada Samuel. Ia sempat mengira bahwa dirinya benar-benar sedang terdiam dan melamun seperti orang bodoh di koridor sekolah.

"Habisnya kau terlihat serius sekali. Memikirkan aku ya?"

Samuel menaik turunkan alisnya. Seonho memutar matanya malas.

"Mimpi saja sana. Aku lebih memilih memikirkan bagaimana cara induk ayam bertelur daripada memikirkan wajahmu itu."

Samuel berpura-pura memasang wajah cemberut. Namun Seonho sudah lebih dari kebal menghadapi sikap kurang waras sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya kau memikirkan siapa sih? Si dia lagi?"

Perkataan Samuel yang tepat sasaran membuat wajah Seonho bersemu. Pemuda keturunan amerika itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengambil tempat tepat di depan Seonho.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah ada kemajuan belum?"

Seonho memaki sahabatnya itj dalam hati. Kenapa juga perlu bertanya seperti itu.

"Jangankan kemajuan, kalau ketemu saja langsung lari seperti orang kesetanan!"

Justin tiba2 saja menjawab pertanyaan Samuel dan duduk di samping Seonho setelah sebelumnya menyeret kursi entah milik siapa. Seonho langsung menggeplak kepala pemuda itu dengan tangannya.

"Yah! Kenapa aku dipukul sih!? Kan memang kau tidak berani bertemu dengan si Guan Kuan siapa itu!"

Samuel tertawa keras melihat pertengkaran dua sahabatnya. Seonho memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah pada lipatan tangannya. Dasar para sahabat kurang ajar.

"Kalau kau malu-malu terus seperti itu yang ada dia diambil orang duluan!"

Samuel tidak berniat mengejek atau apa, tapi ia kasihan jika Seonho terus saja melamun seperti remaja galau kurang belaian setiap hari. Seonho sendiri hanya menggumam tidak jelas mendengar perkataan pemuda blasteran di hadapannya. Memangnya ia kira semudah itu menyapa seseorang yang disukainya?

"Ayolah Ho, kalau kau begini terus sampai lebaran monyet juga si dia tidak akan peka."

Justin menepuk pundak Seonho mencoba memberi semangat pada sahabatnya. Samuel juga ikut-ikutan memberi semangat dengan merangkul kedua sahabatnya bersamaan.

"Bagaimana jika kami membantumu? Aku dan Samuel akan membantumu mendekati Guanlin."

Seonho mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Bersyukur punya sahabat yang selalu mendukungnya

"Terimakasih! Jadi, bagaimana kalian akan membantuku?"

Samuel segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan dan pulpen. Justin dan Seonho hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan pemuda blasteran itu lakukan.

"Ngapain Sam?"

Justin akhirnya bertanya juga. Samuel hanya tersenyum dan menulis sesuatu entah apa di buku catatannya. Seonho lebih memilih diam dan menunggu sahabatnya itu selesai.

"Nih!"

Samuel langsung menyodorkan buku catatannya tepat setelah ia selesai menulis. Seonho dan Justin langsung membaca apa yang pemuda itu tulis.

"Misi menggebet Guanlin?"

Justin mengeja tulisan Samuel yang kurang lebih seperti rumput. Tidak bisa dibaca.

"Iya! Jadi kita akan cari cara supaya si Guanlin itu peka ke Seonho!"

Seonho langsung membekap mulut Samuel karena pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan sangat keras tanpa kira-kira. Untung saja tak ada satupun anak yang memperhatikan.

"Kau gila ya!? Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana!"

Samuel memasang cengiran dibalik tangan Seonho. Dirinya juga lupa jika saat ini ruangan yang mereka tempati tidak hanya berisi mereka bertiga saja. Seonho melepas bekapannya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Jadi rencanamu apa?"

Justin bertanya lagi. Sudah menyerah membaca apa yang Samuel tulis di buku catatannya.

"Jadi pertama kita harus makeover dulu penampilannya Seonho!"

Justin tersenyum lebar seketika. Sementara Seonho hanya memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan macam-macam kan padanya?

"Tumben bener kau Sam? Yasudah besok ke rumahku saja kita rombak total dia!"

Samuel mengacungkan jempolnya semangat sebelum memberikan tos pada Justin.

"Aku akan diapakan? Memangnya sekarang aku jelek ya?"

Seonho bertanya pada Samuel dan Justin. Mereka berdua langsung menggeleng kompak.

"Kau itu imut! Cuma kurang perawatan saja! Sudah deh nanti kita akan membuatmu keliatan bersinar kok!"

Seonho menghela nafas pasrah. Jika bukan demi Guanlin ia tak akan mau melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti ini.

"Yasudah terserah kalian saja, aku menurut."

Setelah Seonho mengatakan hal itu, guru Kang masuk ke kelas mereka. Justin langsung berlari kembali ke tempatnya dan Samuel membalik badannya setelah memberikan ucapan semangat kepada Seonho.

oOo

Seonho itu selalu semangat sekali pergi ke kantin. Bahkan saat bel istirahat berbunyi ialah yang selalu keluar kelas pertama kali meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Ya, setidaknya itu sebelum ia tahu kalau Guanlin akan selalu berada di kantin saat waktu istirahat tiba. Pemuda itu akan selalu duduk dengan teman temannya di bangku paling depan, dan itu membuat Seonho yang dulu semangat sekali pergi ke kantin kini jadi takut- lebih tepatnya malu jika harus pergi kantin dan berjalan melewati meja yang ditempati Guanlin.

"Ayolah Ho! Lagipula si Guanlin kan tidak akan menggigitmu!"

Justin mencoba menarik tangan Seonho untuk berdiri. Namun pemuda itu tetap memberontak dan berkata kalau dia akan malu setengah mati jika Guanlin tahu bagaimana kebiasaan makannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Katamu Guanlin itu baik kan? Dia pasti tidak akan berpikir demikian!"

Samuel dan Justin tetap kukuh meyakinkan sahabatnya yang tengah dilanda konflik batin itu. Seonho melihat kedua sahabatnya sebelum mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya ia luluh juga.

"Akhirnya! Kalo begitu ayo!"

Justin langsung menarik Seonho keluar dari kelas disusul Samuel yang kini telah berjalan di samping mereka. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersandingan layaknya trio sahabat yang biasanya terdapat di film-film. Bedanya Seonho yang berada ditengah kini sedang memasang raut gusar. Mendadak menyesali keputusannya sudah setuju untuk pergi ke kantin saat kini hanya tersisa beberapa meter bagi mereka untuk sampai ke kantin.

"Apa kita benar-benar harus ke kantin? Kembali saja yuk."

Seonho mencoba membujuk kedua sahabatnya saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di kantin. Ia semakin gencar menarik-narik tangan kedua sahabatnya saat matanya menangkap sekelompok pemuda yang sedang duduk berkumpul di meja kantin, dan Guanlin merupakan salah satu dari mereka.

"Demi Tuhan Seonho! Kau tidak akan kenapa-napa, percaya pada kami!"

Samuel mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Justin. Kini gantian mereka berdua yang menarik tangan Seonho dan menariknya menuju kantin. Seonho hanya menunduk saat mereka sudah berada di kantin. Telinganya bisa menangkap samar-samar suara tawa milik Guanlin, namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat. Karena yang benar saja, Guanlin duduk dibagian pojok kanan. Itu artinya dia akan berpapasan langsung dengan Seonho. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko penyakit jantung apapun.

"Kau kenapa menunduk terus sih? Percaya diri sedikit lah! Kalau begini caranya bagaimana dia bisa tahu dirimu?"

Samuel memberi tepukan pada punggung Seonho. Niatnya mau membuat pemuda itu mendongak, namun nyatanya Seonho malah nyaris terjatuh jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menahan lengannya. Seonho seketika menoleh hendak berterima kasih. Namun sekujur tubuhnya seolah beku saat ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang telah menyelamatkannya. Orang itu adalah Lai Guanlin. Yang kini masih menggenggam lengannya meski Seonho sudah tak lagi dalam posisi hendak terjatuh. Seonho melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Guanlin memberinya sebuah senyum tipis, sangat tipis sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"A-ah t-terimakasih s-sunbae!"

Seonho menunduk berkali kali sebelum pergi meninggalkan Guanlin dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"OH MY GOD! Justin kau lihat yang barusan!?"

Samuel menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Justin. Pemuda cina itu ikut memekik tertahan. Mereka berdua segera berlari menyusul Seonho yang sudah tenggelam di antara para pengunjung kantin.

 ** _Want To be Loved_**

"Wow! Guanlin kita yang biasanya cuek sekarang tiba-tiba menolong seseorang? Aku tercengang!"

Guanlin memutar matanya malas mendengar perkataan Park Woojin.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu membiarkan dia terjatuh tepat di sampingku."

Seisi meja tersenyum mendengar perkataan Guanlin. Seingat mereka dulu Guanlin bahkan tidak akan menghiraukan Park Woojin yang jatuh tersungkur saat berjalan bersamanya. Tapi sekarang? Sepertinya mereka semua harus ikut andil.

"Lin, menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

Daehwi sebagai biang gosip nomor satu bertanya pada Guanlin yang kini tengah menyantap kimbabnya.

"Dia siapa?"

Guanlin balik bertanya, membuat Hyungseob di sebelahnya kesal karena ia juga menunggu jawaban Guanlin.

"Ya adik kelas barusan lah!"

Kini Jihoon yang mengatakannya. Ia gatal juga jika harus menghadapi sifat tak peka Guanlin disaat seperti ini.

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Biasa saja...mungkin."

Guanlin sedikit ragu di akhir membuat Daehwi tersenyum lebar dan bertos dengan Jihoon di sebelahnya.

"Jangan lupa pajak jadian kalau kalian sudah resmi ya!"

Hyungseob menepuk bahu Guanlin cukup keras. Diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Woojin dan Jinyoung. Guanlin hanya menatap mereka heran sebelum melanjutkan kembali acara makannya yang tertunda karena di interupsi oleh pertanyaan tidak penting dari Daehwi.

 ** _Want To be Loved_**

Seonho bersandar pada salah satu meja kosong. Memegang dadanya mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum sangat cepat seperti pacuan kuda. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas senyuman tipis yang diberikan oleh Guanlin untuknya. Seonho yakin seratus persen, meski ia memakai kacamata bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Kedua kakinya terasa selemas agar-agar tapi hatinya terasa bahagia luar biasa.

"Yatuhan aku bahkan tidak tau kebaikan apa yang sudah aku lakukan hari ini."

Seonho menggumam pelan, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan hingga mendapatkan balasan sebesar ini.

"Seonho! Oh My God! Selamat!"

Samuel yang baru saja menemukan Seonho langsung memeluk pemuda itu, diikuti oleh Justin yang sampai setelahnya. Seonho balas memeluk kedua sahabatnya menyalurkan euforia yang masih dirasakannya sampai saat ini. Tak lama, Samuel melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menarik Seonho serta Justin untuk duduk di meja yang sedari tadi masih kosong itu.

"Aku yakin sekali kalau Guanlin itu tertarik pada Seonho."

Samuel berkata sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Pose sok serius. Justin mengangguk semangat menanggapi perkataan Samuel.

"Aku setuju! Begini ya, dari yang kudengar dia itu seperti ice man. Sama sekali tidak peduli sekitar. Tapi tadi dia membantu Seonho yang bahkan dia tidak kenal!"

Justin menambahkan dengan menggebu-gebu. Seonho hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah mendengarkan teori tidak waras kedua sahabatnya. Berkali-kali Seonho berkata pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati bahwa mungkin saja Guanlin sedang memiliki hari baik oleh karena itu ia menolong Seonho, tapi tetap saja wajahnya tak bisa berhenti memerah.

"Jadi tadi dia hanya menolongmu? Tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Seonho menggeleng, tapi ia segera membuka suara.

"D-dia tersenyum...kurasa."

Justin menggebrak meja gemas. Samuel menepuk bahu Seonho dengan tampang sok serius. Mereka berdua lemah jika melihat sahabat mereka dalam mode malu-malu seperti ini.

"Well, kalau begitu rencanaku dan justin ternyata berjalan lancar 200%."

Samuel menggumam pelan agar Seonho tak dapat mendengarnya. Ia menengok pada Justin dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Dibalas oleh Justin yang juga mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Teman-teman..apa kita tidak akan membeli makanan?"

Seonho sedari tadi sadar jika Samuel dan Justin saling memberikan acungan jempol tapi ia tak peduli kenapa. Setelah kejadian tadi perutnya terasa lapar. Belum lagi ada banyak makanan yang terlihat menggoda di sekelilingnya. Ia bersyukur saat ini mereka duduk di bangku paling belakang hingga ia tak perlu khawatir Guanlin akan melihatnya makan seperti orang kesetanan.

"Ah aku lupa..yasudah kalian ingin apa? Aku pesankan."

Justin berdiri dari duduknya setelah mendengar pesanan kedua sahabatnya. Pemuda china itu meninggalkan Samuel dan Seonho yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan.

"Hei Seonho..aku yakin dia pasti akan berada di sisimu saat kenaikan kelas nanti. Aku yakin seratus persen!"

Samuel menepuk pelan kepala Seonho sebelum berlari menyusul Justin yang sudah pergi memesan makanan lebih dulu. Seonho yang mendengar perkataan Samuel tersenyum lembut. Dimana lagi dia bisa menemukan sahabat sebaik mereka?

Seonho meralat perkataannya saat istirahat tadi. Dimana ia bisa menemukan sahabat segila ini? Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Samuel dan Justin langsung menariknya pergi tanpa membiarkannya merapikan bukunya dengan benar. Kakinya bahkan tersandung berkali kali namun kedua sahabatnya itu tetap menariknya dengan ganas dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil milik keluarga Justin yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang akan kalian lakukan? lihatlah sepatuku bahkan sampai kotor semua karena tersandung berkali-kali!"

Seonho menepuk-nepu sisi sepatunya yang kotor dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menatap kesal pada kedua sahabatnya yang hanya memasang cengiran tak berdosa.

"Kita akan kerumah si china ini."

Samuel menunjuk Justin yang kini melotot mendengar panggilan Samuel padanya. Namun ia segera mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Seonho.

"Kau ingin Guanlin melihatmu kan? Kami berdua akan membantumu dengan cara ini."

Seonho hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya lemas dan mengangguk mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Semoga saja apa yang mereka lakukan padanya bukanlah hal gila. Setelah lima belas menit mobil milik Justin akhirnya memasuki sebuah pekarangan luas yang Seonho sudah hafal betul apa isinya. Bahkan dia bisa menunjukkan dengan mata tertutup dimana letak bunga mawar warna putih diantara puluhan mawar merah yang ditanam di bagian kanan taman. Mobil itu berhenti dan kini Seonho kembali diseret, kali ini tubuhnya diseret masuk kedalam rumah Justin, yang lagi-lagi ia sudah hafal isi dan seluk beluknya. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan sedikit pertengkaran antara Justin dan Samuel yang ribut soal mereka harus makan siang terlebih dulu atau tidak. Seonho hanya diam, toh ini bukan rumahnya meskipun ia sudah seperti anak bagi nyonya Huang. Saat mereka telah melangkahi anak tangga terakhir Seonho langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan Justin dan masuk terlebih dahulu ke kamar pemuda itu, meninggalkannya bersama Samuel yang masih saja ribut soal masalah tidak penting. Membantu apanya.

"Seonho kenapa kau duluan sih? Kukira kau kabur entah kemana!"

Seonho menengok kearah pintu dan melihat Justin yang tengah mendumal kesal dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Samuel.

"Kalian lama. Mana Samuel?"

Seonho melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat tapi ia tidak menemukan pemuda blasteran itu.

"Dia turun, makan siang dulu. Aku lelah mendengar ocehannya soal makan siang itu sangat penting bla bla bla."

Justin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seonho dan mengambil kacamata yang tengah pemuda itu kenakan. Seonho mengernyit heran namun tetap membiarkan Justin mengambil kacamatanya. Namun ia langsung menjerit heboh saat pemuda china itu justru mematahkan kacamatanya menjadi dua bagian.

"YA JUSTIN BODOH YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Seonho mengambil kacamatanya yang telah terbelahdua dari tangan Justin. Ia memutar mutar kacamata itu, namun dilihat berapa kalipun kacamatanya memang patah. Ia memelototi Justin yang masih terlihat santai seolah tak ada hal serius yang terjadi.

"Sssh tenanglah. Kau tidak butuh kacamata bundar itu lagi. Dengarkan aku, kau akan jauh lebih baik tanpa kacamata itu."

Seonho memandang nanar kacamatanya yang sudah tak bisa digunakan. Ia menghela nafasnya keras dan menatap Justin.

"Lalu aku akan melihat dengan apa? Kau tahu aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar tanpa kacamata."

Justin memberi tanda agar Seonho tetap di tempatnya sementara ia pergi. Pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lemari dan terlihat mencari sesuatu. Seonho menunggu pemuda itu sambil memperhatikan kacamatanya dan menaruh kacamata itu kedalam tasnya. Tak lama Justin kembali membawa sebuah kotak kecil dan memberikannya kepada Seonho.

"Apa ini?"

Seonho melihat kotak itu dengan seksama tapi tetap saja percuma karena semuanya terlihat buram.

"Itu contact lens! Bukankah lebih baik kau pakai itu?"

Justin mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Seonho dan membukanya.

"Tapi aku kan tidak tau cara memakainya. Lagipula bagaimana kalau aku lupa melepasnya saat akan tidur."

Seonho bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja ia lupa melepas contact lensnya. Justin mendengus mendengarkan perkataan Seonho.

"Dengar, kau mau Guanlin melihatmu atau tidak?"

Seonho mengangguk ragu. Justin menepuk bahu sahabatnya lumayan keras.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang biasakan dirimu memakai itu."

Seonho menghela napas pasrah dan mencoba memakai contact lensa yang ada di tangannya. Ia melihat lensa itu dengan seksama sebelum mulai memakainya. Ia mengernyit pelan saat lensa itu telah terpasang di lensa matanya. Ia mengedip ngedipkan matanya berkali kali untuk membiasakan diri karena contact lens itu terasa mengganjal.

"Bagaimana? Coba buka matamu!"

Seonho menengok kearah Justin dan membuka matanya perlahan. Menampilkan iris matanya yang kini berwarna coklat tua karena contact lens yang dikenakannya. Justin memekik senang sambil menggoyang goyangkan bahu Seonho.

"Apa? Ada apa!?"

Samuel yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya langsung berlari saat mendengar pekikan Justin. Seonho menengok kearah Samuel dan kini pemuda blasteran itu juga berlari dan menggoyang goyangkan bahu Seonho kencang.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih!?"

Seonho menyingkirkan tangan kedua sahabatnya yang lama-lama membuatnya pusing. Justin menarik tangan Seonho dan membuatnya berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya.

"Sekarang coba lihat dirimu di kaca!"

Seonho menurut saja dan melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Ia sama sekali tak melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua sahabatnya itu?

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku terlihat biasa saja, hanya tidak memakai kacamata."

Justin gemas sendiri dengan perkataan Seonho. Ia memegang bahu Seonho dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat pemuda itu kembali menghadap ke kaca.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sadar?"

Seonho mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Justin. Apa sih dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia melihat lagi pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca, namun sama sekali tak bisa menemukan apa yang bisa membuat keduasahabatnya itu memekik histeris. Dia kelihatan sama seperti biasanya.

"Demi Tuhan Yoo Seonho apa kau sama sekali tidak sadar perbedaanmu saat memakai kacamata dan tidak?"

Seonho menggeleng. Baginya wajahnya terlihat sama saja. Samuel yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari kasur akhirnya mendekat karena dia juga gemas sendiri lama-lama.

"Jadi begini Yoo Seonho sayangku. Wajahmu itu terlihat jauuuh lebih bersinar tanpa kacamata bundarmu itu."

Samuel mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan salah satu foto Seonho yang menggunakan kacamata bundarnya. Justin mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan Samuel. Seonho memperhatikan fotonya yang ditunjukkan oleh Samuel. Ia baru sadar betapa culunnya dia saat memakai kacamata bundarnya itu.

"Wow kalian benar. Aku terlihat super duper culun saat memakai kacamata."

Seonho kini merasa dirinya bodoh sekali karena tidak sedari dulu memakai contact lens. Sungguh ia sendiri malu melihat fotonya yang terlihat bodoh di ponsel Samuel.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan memakai contact lens itu kan?"

Seonho menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ingatkan Seonho jika ini semua demi Guanlin. Jadi ia mengangguk pada Justin dan Samuel yang kini tengah ber high five.

"Ngomong-ngomong...bisa kita makan sekarang? Aku lapaaar!"

Seonho merengek sambil memegang perutnya. Justin menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau itu kapan sih lupa makanan?"

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/N: BYONGARIS GAAKAN KARAM GUYS:') SESAMA BYONGARIS SHIPPER JGN GOYAH BSBSBJ_**

 ** _Btw ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis, dan terniat hehe. Ini pasti lanjut kok, ga lanjut tonjok aja:'_**


	2. 2

**_Want To be Loved_**

 ** _semua tokoh hanya milik orang tua mereka._**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

Seonho meremat tasnya kuat saat melewati koridor menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia merasa risih sekaligus malu saat berpasang pasang mata kini meliriknya, bahkan ada yang memandangnya terang terangan sambil berbisik bisik pada orang disebelahnya. Seonho tidak pernah mengira bahwa orang-orang akan memperhatikannya seperti ini. Niatnya hanya menarik perhatian Guanlin, bukan orang lain. Kini ia sedikit menyesal mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Samuel dan Justin. Kemarin selesai makan siang mereka membicarakan soal gaya rambut apa yang harus Seonho pakai. Justin dan Samuel sempat bercekcok kecil hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan kalau gaya rambut Seonho akan tetap sama namun diberi belah tengah. Saat sampai dirumah ia harus mati-matian bertahan agar tidak mencekik kakaknya yang terus saja mengikutinya dan bertanya apa Seonho salah makan atau kerasukan sesuatu. Intinya ia tidak tau jika semuanya akan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah pedulikan mereka. Itu artinya sekarang penampilanmu jauh lebih baik kan?"

, mendengar seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara di belakangnya. Seonho menoleh dan menemukan Justin yang tengah tersenyum. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Seonho agar mereka berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, meninggalkan beberapa siswa siswi yang masih berbisik-bisik di belakang mereka.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau nantinya akan begini! Kau tahu seberapa malunya aku saat mereka melihatku secara terang terangan seperti itu? Aku malu sekali!"

Seonho mengomel sembari masuk ke kelasnya. Justin mengikuti di belakangnya sembari memasang cengiran tak bersalah. Seonho mendelik tajam pada teman-teman kelasnya yang kini juga ikut-ikutan memperhatikannya.

"Wow! Ini kau Seonho!?"

Seonho menggembungkan pipinya kesal kala Sanha, teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depannya dan memperhatikannya secara seksama. Seonho risih. Memangnya dirinya berubah jadi setampan Kwon Hyunbin apa?

"Minggirlah Sanha, aku mau duduk!"

Seonho mendorong tubuh Sanha agar bergeser dan berjalan ke bangkunya yang terletak di ujung paling belakang. Justin juga ikut mendudukkan diri di bangkunya yang terpaut satu kursi di samping kanan Seonho. Pemuda itu mengeluarkanponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Seonho melihatnya namun ia tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih melihat kearah jendela, menunggu seseorang melewati pintu gerbang yang masih terbuka lebar. Seonho sudah hapal diluar kepala jam kedatangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lai Guanlin? Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis saat kedua netranya menangkap sosok pemuda Taiwan yang kini tengah berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dengan santai.

"Melihat Guanlin?"

Samuel yang baru saja sampai dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang kini terlihat sedang fokus menatap keluar jendela. Sebenarnya hanya Seonho saja yang melihat keluar. Justin sendiri tengah memainkan ponselnya disamping pemuda itu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Aku bahkan sampai ikut-ikutan hafal jadwalnya."

Justin menjawab Samuel tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari ponsel yang kini tengah di pegangnya. Seonho mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Justin yang seakan lelah dengan sikapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong nanti kita akan ke kantin lagi?"

Seonho bertanya saat sosok Guanlin sudah tidak bisa tertangkap kedua netranya. Justin dan Samuel mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja! Kami akan menunjukkan hasil karya kami ini padanya!"

Seonho menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia sudah menduga kalau teman temannya benar-benar serius soal ini. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu dirinya ditarik secara paksa oleh kedua sahabatnya itu saat istirahat nanti.

 ** _Want To be Loved_**

Benar saja, saat bel istirahat berdering Samuel dan Justin dengan secepat kilat menarik tangan Seonho untuk keluar kelas. Tanpa mempedulikan guru di depan yang bahkan belum memberikan salam. Ingatkan Seonho untuk menggeplak kepala dua sahabatnya itu.

"Aishh pelan-pelan dong!"

Seonho memprotes aksi kedua sahabatnya yang menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya secara barbar. Dirinya menyumpah dalam hati karena sepertinya dua sahabatnya ini sudah kelewat sinting. Seonho akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega saat akhirnya mereka bertiga telah sampai di kantin.

"Baik, sekarang hampiri Guanlin!"

Samuel berkata dengan volume tak dikira-kira. Hal itu membuat Seonho langsung membekap mulutnya yang terkadang tak punya filter. Kadang Seonho berpikir, kenapa sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Kau gila? Mulutmu itu sepertinya butuh di lakban!"

Samuel terkekeh kecil sementara Seonho dan Justin memutar mata bosan. Dasar bule kurang perhatian.

"Aku tidak akan menghampirinya. Lagipula untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak punya kepentingan apapun."

Seonho melirik kearah meja yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya dan kedua sahabatnya berdiri. Di meja tersebut ada seorang Lai Guanlin yang tengah mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya dengan khidmat. Atau mungkin, bosan? Yang jelas Guanlin tetap amat sangat tampan di mata Seonho. Justin yang melihat hal itu mencebik kesal. Katanya tidak punya kepentingan, tapi sekarang malah lirik-lirik. Dasar tidak konsisten.

"Aku tahu! Bilang saja ingin berterimakasih yang kemarin!"

Samuel mencetuskan sebuah ide yang berhasil membuat Seonho dan Justin menoleh padanya. Justin yang mengerti langsung mengangguk kuat menyetujui perkataan Samuel. Ternyata sahabatnya itu bisa waras juga.

"Berterima kasih?"

Seonho menatap ragu pada meja tempat Guanlin dan teman-temannya duduk. Ia tidak bisa. Ia akan terlalu malu dan tak bisa mengucapkan apapun saat disana.

"Aku tidak bisa..."

Seonho menggumam lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Bukan sahabat namanya jika tidak saling membantu kan? Maka saat Seonho berkata seperti itu Samuel dan Justin langsung menarik Seonho mendekat kearah meja Guanlin. Tanpa peduli sahabat mereka yang terus memberontak dan mengatai bahwa mereka sudah gila. Mereka tidak gila, ini semua demi Seonho.

"Permisi!"

Justin menyapa sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah bercengkrama dengan nada semangat. Samuel turut memasang senyum simpul dan sekuat tenaga menahan tangan Seonho agar pemuda itu tidak kabur. Seonho sendiri hanya bisa menunduk dan menyumpahi kedua sahabatnya dalam hati.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Daehwi bertanya sedikit heran melihat tiba-tiba saja tiga anak kelas X menghampiri meja mereka. Jihoon dan yang lainpun terlihat sama bingungnya.

"Ah teman kami mau berterimakasih kepada salah satu orang di antara kalian. Seonho, ayo cepat!"

Justin mendorong tubuh Seonho agar pemuda tersebut maju selangkah. Daehwi dan kawan-kawan langsung paham dan melirik pada Guanlin yang seakan masih tak paham apa maksud semuanya.

Seonho sibuk membaca kutukan bagi kedua sahabatnya dalam hati. Malu bukan main, apa-apaan mereka! Namun akhirnya seonho memberanikan diri juga. Tarik nafas pelan hembuskan.

"G-guanlin s-sunbae...s-saya Ho S-seonho...terimakasih sudah m-menolong saya kemarin!"

Seonho bicara cepat tapi gagu luar biasa. Guanlin menatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip. Namun segera setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Seonho langsung berbalik, lari meninggalkan semua orang di meja tersebut. Bahkan Guanlin yang hendak membuka mulutnya langsung terhenti melihat hal itu. Samuel dan Justin langsung membungkukkan badan mereka cepat sebelum berlari mengejar Seonho yang sudah hampir tak terlihat.

"Lin, lucu ya?"

Jinyoung tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak guanlin. Pemuda asal Taipei itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya adik kelas boleh juga."

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _A/N: AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA hehehe. Maaf lama ya:') kehidupan sebagai anak sma yang ikut olim itu sibuk sekali aku lelah:')))) dan lagi ini pendek bgt aku minta maaf:((( chap dpn kuusahain bisa panjang. See ya~_**


End file.
